


Mountain View

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco's not above the basic rule of real estate. It's all about the views.





	Mountain View

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt # 44: Mountains.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mountain View

~

“This place meets your criteria.” The estate agent smiled professionally while ushering Draco into the cottage. “As you can see, you’ve views of the mountains from the back, and ocean views from the front.” 

“Hm.” Draco kept his face expressionless as he explored, but his heart was racing. His hands actually shook as he stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean.

“So, what do you think?” 

Schooling his features, Draco shrugged. “Is this the best you’ve got?” 

The estate agent sighed. “I’ve one other property.” 

“Wait.” Draco squinted towards the beach. There, lying on a towel, was… “I’ll take it!” 

~

“You rented it for full price?!” Pansy paced the cottage. “Have you learned nothing? The view of the mountains is admittedly exquisite, but—”

“But nothing.” Draco rolled his eyes. “I liked the place, why not rent it?”

Pansy’s eyes narrowed. “No. That’s not it. There’s something else going on. Tell me.” 

Draco coughed, turning away. “There’s nothing to tell. Now, if you’re done—”

But Pansy was already approaching the ocean balcony. 

“You don’t have time, Pans!” Draco cried desperately. “You need to get back.”

“Now I see why you got it.” Pansy sighed. “Does he know yet?”

Draco huffed. “No.”

~

Once Pansy had finally left, Draco walked out onto the balcony. Although he preferred mountains, the view from the ocean side was far more…interesting at the moment. When he looked, however, the beach was empty. 

Frowning, Draco covered his eyes with his hand, continuing to scan. Had something happened? Had he only been there for a short visit? Had Draco spent all that money for nothing? 

Just as Draco was about to Summon his broom and jump on to search, there was a knock at the door. 

When Draco opened it, he blinked. 

Potter smiled at him. “Hello, neighbour.” 

~

“Potter?” Draco feigned a surprised expression. “Are we neighbours?”

“I’ve seen you watching me,” said Potter.

Draco cleared his throat. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, but do come inside.” 

Entering, Potter looked around. “Nice job decorating,” he said. “And isn’t the view of the mountains fabulous?” 

“That’s why I rented the place,” said Draco. He inclined his head. “And thanks. I enjoy decorating.” 

“My place isn’t nearly so well done.” Potter sighed. “And I moved in three weeks before you.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “If you haven’t been watching me back, how’d you know when I moved in?”

~

They eyed each other in silence until Potter, expression embarrassed, said, “Fine. So I may have noticed you the day you came looking with your estate agent.” 

“Oh?”

Potter smirked. “I figured the mountains would entice you, and maybe I could…seal the deal.” 

Draco blinked. “ _That’s_ why you were posing on the beach in nothing but a tiny bathing costume? So I’d rent this place?” 

Potter grinned. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“No,” Draco lied. 

Potter didn’t look like he believed him. “Does that mean you don’t want to have a drink with me at mine?”

“I didn’t say that.” 

~

“I see what you mean about your decor,” said Draco when Potter ushered him into his home. 

Potter laughed, entering his kitchen and pulling out two wine glasses. “As long as I’ve a place to sit and look at the mountains, I’m content. Is merlot all right?” 

“That’s fine,” said Draco. Strolling over to the window, he frowned. “Hey, I think your mountain view’s better than mine!” 

“Here.” Potter handed him a glass of wine. “Don’t be jealous. These cottages have advantages and disadvantages.” 

“Thanks.” Draco accepted a glass. “So, what’s the disadvantage of your cottage?” 

“It can be lonely.”

~

Panting, Potter backed Draco into his bedroom. Mouths joined, they fell onto his bed writhing, hands and mouths going everywhere. 

Within minutes, Potter slid deep inside Draco, who urged him on breathlessly. Legs wrapped around Potter, Draco grasped his cock, stroking in time with Potter’s thrusts. 

Soon, Draco was spilling between them, Potter coming moments later.

Gasping for breath, Draco glanced out the window. Seeing the mountains, he huffed, “Even your bedroom view’s better than mine.”

Potter grinned. “You know what means.”

“What?”

“Spend as much time as you can in my bed.” 

Draco smirked. He could live with that. 

~


End file.
